Bleached Bones
by VamP1R4T3
Summary: Rain, a shinigami from the twelfth squad is returned to life, he seperates himself from his old squad and becomes enamored with 4th Squad Vice-Captain Isane, will his terrible social skills kill their relationshiop before it starts? OCxIsane
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the Bleach characters, I do own the OC in this story though (ie Rain). **

Chapter 1 : Rebirth

Rain hung in the stasis tank, black hair falling down as a curtain either side of his skull. He had no organs, no skin, no muscles. All that was left was bone. Was this how Captain Kurosutchi treated all his subordinates? Rain couldn't move his body in the stasis tank, his hair the only part with any free movement and it was only ever disturbed by the occasional oxygen bubble floating up from the agitator wand at the bottom of the tank. Soon those bubbles too would stop as time progressed, he'd seen these tanks a million times before. His zanpakuto sat in a cabinet in front of him. He watched as the years progressed, within the first year half the staff never returned to his room. After fifteen years, there were but three men observing him, after thirty years a mere one watched. Finally the day came when he left.

Nemu was the next person he saw, his skeletal body dropping slowly with the green stasis liquid. Finally he lay on the floor of the tank. He sat up slowly, bones clicking as they moved. He knelt and finally stood. The door hissed as it was released and swung outwards, Nemu stood there watching him silently. He dropped to the ground in a bow and tilted his head questioningly.

"The Captain sees no reason to keep you." she said quietly, "You're uninteresting."

"Uninteresting?" He said, his voice more hoarse than he remembered, which was probably reasonable seeing as he no longer had any throat to speak of.

"You're to be destroyed tomorrow."

"Why are you releasing me then?" He asked turning to look at his zanpakuto as he returned to his feet.

"Because your life isn't over yet."

Rain's head snapped back to stare at her, "Compassion." he said quietly, he'd have smiled if he'd had skin, "Thank you Miss Kurosutchi." he whispered. Then his arm lashed out, the glass case around his zanpakuto shattering, his hand closing around the handle. He lifted it from the cradle and tucked it under his arm.

"Your clothes are in the lockers." she said raising a finger to point to a large set of lockers to his left.

He nodded, "You should leave Vice-Captain." he said quietly.

She nodded and turned on her heel.

Rain sighed and walked to locker 13, retrieving his boots, jeans, shirt and leather overcoat. He threw them on hurriedly cursing himself mentally for picking a business shirt, damned buttons take too long. Finally he had everything on, though he did have to tie his shirt tails to his jeans to hold them up. His shoes were loose too but he tied the laces to his shin bones and slipped from the room.

He was on the roofs and racing along, he had to leave this place, if he stayed in soul society Captain Kurosutchi would find him. There was a flash ahead, he knew where he was, Soul Society hadn't changed much in the last thirty years. He rocketed off the last building and used his shunpo to move to the gate. He watched as it began to close. The gap began to shrink, then closed.

Rain skidded to a halt in the real world, there were a group of shinigami around him, he flicked off to one side and sidled along beneath the trees, watching them for a moment. He'd cloaked his reiatsu to the best of his abilities but he was hoping it was enough. He recognised the other shinigami as the walked away from him, Abarai Renji, Hanatarou ... something, he could never remember Hanatarou's full name, there were also two from the eleventh squad that he'd never met before. What were they here for? He shook off his curiosity and slipped backwards into the trees.

He felt the reiatsu before he saw it, he stepped into the clearing, searching the area for people, he was still a shinigami even if he was here illegally. He tilted his head back and watched the black cracks appear in the sky, a hollow's mask appeared as it pulled itself through into the real world dropping to the ground in a cloud of dust.

The hollow screeched its ungodly screech and then turned to him.

"Protect them and release my reiatsu or run away?" he paused for a moment and then sighed, "Sometimes I really hate this honour stuff." He drew the zanpakuto from its sheath, he moved then, his reiatsu flaring immediately as he let his concentration waver from the cloaking of his spirit power to focus on the battle. It was a short battle, three slashes downed the hollow. He slid his zanpakuto back into his sheath and turned to leave before the others arrived. He froze as he saw two people step into the clearing, one was wearing shinigami gear, the other was dressed in a flowery shirt and had a strange red and black arm.

Rain stepped back and considered his options yet again.

"Oi, what are you?" the orange haired shinigami asked bluntly.

Rain was silent as he re-drew his zanpakuto.

"Is he an arrancar?" the other figure asked quietly.

"He's not a shinigami." the carrot top muttered, "His reiatsu is all wrong."

"Kurosutchi sent you didn't he?" Rain spat suddenly, "I won't let you take me back just to be destroyed."

The orange haired boy's eyes narrowed as Rain pointed his zanpakuto at him.

"Fracture Hone Nokogiri!" Rain hissed, his zanpakuto flashing as it morphed, handle turning into a bone, blade shortening and deepening as it formed a jagged, oversized meat cleaver.

Neither of the two moved, Rain took a slow breath and tossed his zanpakuto into the air, catching it as he dropped to one knee, he slammed the blade into the ground, cleaving a thick chunk from the earth.

"BANKAI!" he roared.

The orange haired shinigami watched in horror as the dead bodies began to reform, bones tearing themselves from the ground, eye sockets of the undead skeletons glowing with a strange red light, they were heavily armed, some with swords, others with maces and axes. A group with shields positioned themselves around Rain. Then the skeleton army fell into ranks behind him, positioning themselves for an attack. His reiatsu peaked as he screamed, "ATTACK!"

The skeletons moved, thundering forward in a wave, weapons drawn, bones cracking noisily in the still night air.

The larger of the two figures roared and sent a wave of blue energy firing from his fist, the orange haired shinigami bellowed his own battle cry, going to Bankai in an instant. The big one's attack flashed off the skeleton's shields and plummeted into the trees some distance away. Rain laughed in spite of himself, he knew he was vulnerable in Bankai form but would they figure that out before he killed them?

There was another blue bolt and then a bone shattering crack as two of the protecting skeletons fell. Rain stared into the cold eyes of the orange haired shinigami, but then he was gone again, more skeletons filling the gap that had been opened.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Renji roared, his extending sword slashing through a wave of skeletons.

Rain took a breath, when had Renji joined them? The others were attacking too, his army dwindling quickly. He had to take out the weakest ones first. He yanked the cleaver from the ground and flickered across to the weaker shinigami from the eleventh squad, they'd been fighting side by side. His cleaver crashed down on one's shin, the bones shattering forcing him to collapse. Another strike and the other's forearm went limp. Rain leapt for the orange haired shinigami, he knew how powerful Renji was, the orange haired one was a mystery though. A black blade parried his blow, Rain retreating hurriedly. But he wasn't prepared for another attack, a blue bolt crashing into his side. The big one had gotten him. His skeletal body crumpled to the ground and he shakily sat up. Before he could get up again though, Renji's Sword was at his throat.

"Ichigo, nice to see you." the redhead shinigami called happily.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied simply.

"Hone Nokogiri?" Renji asked turning his attention back to Rain.

Rain was silent, he was worried his facial expressions might give away his fear but then he remembered he didn't have facial expressions anymore.

"Is he a shinigami?" the orange haired one, Ichigo, asked.

Renji was silent for a moment, "He was, last time I saw him."

"Did Kurosutchi send you?" Rain hissed.

Renji shook his head, "No, ready to die defector?"

"Wait!" a voice called, Rain knew it was Hanatarou.

Renji glanced up, "Hanatarou, what is it?"

"He's still a shinigami!" Hanatarou panted as he jogged towards them.

"Hana, I don't know if you've noticed but he's a skeleton." Ichigo muttered.

Hanatarou stopped beside them, slightly out of breath, "He needs to be healed."

"How do you know Hanatarou?" Renji asked glancing at the black haired shinigami.

"I can feel it in his reiatsu, something made him this way but he's still a shinigami on the inside."

The gravel crunched as the big one joined their group.

"You alright Chad?" Ichigo asked.

The big one nodded in silence.

"Hanatarou?" Rain asked quietly, "Can you heal me?"

Hanatarou shook his head, "C-Capatain Unohana would be the only one strong enough." he muttered looking at the ground.

"What's with all this chummy stuff?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow, "He tried to kill us and he's not even dressed like a shinigami."

"He's the third seat of the twelveth division." Renji said quietly, "Or last I heard he was."

Rain shook his head, "I don't know if I still am, I became an experiment thirty years ago."

"An experiment?" Renji asked letting his shikai shrink back to his normal zanpakuto.

Rain nodded curling his skeletal hand into a fist, he stared at the clenched ball of ivory, "I never realised exactly how little Captain Mayuri cared about life."

Rain tried to push himself to his feet but his bones refused to co-operate and he collapsed to the ground again, Hanatarou bent down to help him.

"You better fix up the others first." Renji said jerking his thumb over the shoulder, "When you're finished with them you can take Rain back to Soul Society and get him healed or whatever."

Rain sighed and tilted his head to one side, hair flopping down across his face. He tried to blow it off but lack of lungs hindered his efforts.

"Ichigo, we'd better go take care of what we came here for." Renji said walking away, motioning for Ichigo to follow.

"Yeah." Ichigo muttered joining him as they stepped out into the trees. The big one, Chad had followed them silently.

Hanatarou carried him through the gate into the courtyard outside fourth division headquarters, Rain had worried he wouldn't be able to lift him but obviously his skeletal form was lighter than he realised.

"Hanatarou?" he asked quietly.

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't tell anybody that I'm here, please, Kurosutchi will kill me."

Hanatarou stared at him, "W-Why?"

"I'm a failed experiment, all failed experiments are terminated." Rain muttered bitterly as he stared up at the fourth division headquarters.

"Hanatarou!" a voice called as two shinigami rushed forward, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, is the Captain here?" he asked.

"Yes." One said.

"Take us to her then." Rain muttered, Chad's punch still seemed to reverberate through his bones, a constant throbbing pain.

"W-Who is that?" the other asked.

"None of your business." Rain snapped angrily fingers clenching around his zanpakutou's sheath.

"Please, where is the captain?" Hanatarou asked rearranging Rain's arm over his shoulder. Even though Rain was being carried by Hanatarou his feet still slid along the ground, he was too tall to be carried this way.

It wasn't much later before he was escorted to a private room and Captain Unohana and Vice-Captain Isane joined Hanatarou and him. Hanatarou had already removed his clothes, a towel laid across his lower body so his modesty was preserved after the healing.

The Captain smiled at him, "Third seat, Rain, how nice to see you again."

"A pleasure as always Captain." Rain said respectfully. He stared at Isane for a moment, "Vice-Captain."

Isane nodded towards him as Unohana placed a hand over his forehead and closed her eyes. She paused for a moment before stepping back.

"Isane?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Captain!" Isane said quickly.

"I think you should heal Rain."

"C-Captain, wouldn't the healing go more smoothly if yo-"

"Isane, I trust you to do a thorough job." the Captain said smiling as she turned to leave, "Hanatarou, would you please join me?"

Hanatarou bowed his head, "Y-Yes C-Captain." he said shuffling hurriedly after her.

Rain was silent as he stared at Isane. The Vice-Captain shakily lowered a hand over his forehead and closed her eyes. A healing light spread across him and Rain almost cried out as his organs suddenly began to regrow, muscles creeping along his bones, reforming, skin stretching over that. He felt his stomach form, his lungs as his throat finished and he took the first breath of air in over thirty years. His vision was suddenly cut off as his eyes formed, the cartilage of his nose growing along with skin, thin muscles tracing across his face, skin racing across the top of them. Everything went fuzzy as his brain suddenly reformed. He wiggled his toes experimentally, he could feel everything coming back. His eyelids grew into place and his vision was cut off. Finally his heart began to beat and he felt the warmth of the healing stop.

THUMP THUMP.

His heart felt as though it was ramming the insides of his chest. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins, his muscles contracting and relaxing.

"Are you alright?" Isane asked quietly.

Rain's eyes snapped open suddenly and he froze, everything was so much cleared now, his vision was so much better. His eyes traced across her face, the silvery hair, her rich, dark pupils and lighter irises, her cautious smile.

"Beautiful." he whispered, the word escaping before he could stop it. Isane's caring smile faltered.

Rain sat up suddenly and bowed his head, "My apologies ma'am." he murmured. Then something rippled through his body, and he grunted suddenly as he realised it was pain from his reinstated flesh. He hissed as the pain seemed to burn his body.

Isane put a hand on his shoulder and laid him back down, "Try not to move too much, you're still recovering."

Rain stared at the concern on her face, It had been over thirty years since he'd seen an emotion like that. Nemu's face didn't even show an eigth as much emotion as Isane's did.

3 days later.

Isane slid the door to the room open and walked in carrying a mug of steaming liquid.

"How are you today Rain?" she asked quietly.

Rain tilted his head to one side and slid into sitting position, "Things still hurt but..." his voice trailed off as he tugged at the collar of his shirt, why was Isane here instead of one of her subordinates?

"Unohana asked for me to check on you." Isane explained as though the question had been written on his face.

Rain was silent for a moment as she handed him the mug and sat down on the chair beside his bed, "Vice-Captain?" he asked quietly staring into the green liquid as he tried to distract himself from her eyes, he'd already been asked what he was staring at three times in the last two days and he felt stupid telling her it was her eyes.

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"Do you get asked to check on many injured?"

She nodded.

He was silent for a moment, "How many injured get rooms to themselves?"

Isane was silent, Rain had to cough quietly to get her to reply, "Usually only Captains and Vice-Captains have separate rooms."

Rain nodded, "Why am I being looked after so much better than anyone else?" he paused, "You healed me and you're being sent to check on me everyday..." his voice trailed off.

"Do you not want me to check on you?" Isane asked taken aback.

"N-No, no, it's nothing like that!" Rain said sitting up straighter, the green liquid spilling over the rim of the cup and dripping down the front of his shirt. He jumped and hurriedly started batting the hot liquid off.

Isane smiled at him, almost laughing.

"Maybe I should spill hot stuff on me more often..." Rain muttered to himself.

"Pardon?" Isane asked tilting her head.

Rain froze, "Did I say that out loud?" he asked glancing at her, his eyes locking with hers.

"Yes." she said. Rain was gone then, busy drifting through her beautiful eyes.

He was snapped back to reality by a knock on the door.

"Enter." Isane called, the door slid open and some hurried inside depositing a pair of blankets at the foot of Rain's bed.

"My apologies ma'am." the shinigami babbled quickly before retreating from the room.

Rain was quiet as Isane turned back to him, her long brained strands of hair swaying with the movement.

"Beautiful." Rain whispered.

Isane blushed slightly and stood, "I think you should be fit enough by the end of the week to start walking around again." she said quietly.

"Good night." she said sliding the door open, she slid it shut slowly behind her and Rain sighed to himself.

Ukitake stood next to Unohana, they watched as Isane departed from Rain's room and disappear down the walkway.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the thirteenth squad Captain asked quietly.

Unohana nodded, "They both need somebody and I think they'd suit very well. She paused, "I could be wrong."

"Will she let him get close to her though?" Ukitake asked quietly.

Unohana sighed gently, "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2: Licked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the Bleach characters, that honour falls onto Tite Kubo's shoulders, I do own the OC in this story though (ie Rain). **

Chapter 2 : Licked

Friday evening Rain was up, he was dressed, long flowing black overcoat unbuttoned to show his neatly tucked in shirt and studded belt he'd traded an eleventh squad member for. He checked his shoes were laced and then sat down on the bed waiting for Isane. He knew she might not come but he was hoping she'd be the one to check on him.

There was a knock on the door, "Enter, please." he called.

The door slid open and Isane's eyes widened as she saw him, fully dressed on the bed, his zanpakuto strapped to his left leg so that the hilt stuck out about a foot above his knee.

"You promised me a walk didn't you Vice-Captain?" He asked smirking slightly. His smirk twitched into a grin, he hadn't smirked in such a long time, it felt so natural to him.

Isane smiled, "I guess I did."

Ukitake leant against the railing heavily, Unohana watching him closely for signs of his illness flaring up. Both glanced up as they heard traces of voices floating across from one of the other buildings.

"How nice, they're walking together." Unohana murmured.

Rain paused for a moment to catch his breath, Isane looked nervous as she hovered by his side.

"I'm okay." he reassured her, "Don't stress."

"Maybe you should go back to lying down?" she whispered quietly.

Rain snorted, pulling a strand of black hair back behind his ear so that she could see his face more clearly, "I've spent the last thirty years in stasis, I'm sick of resting."

Isane nodded slowly but still looked nervous.

Rain started walking again, his steps slow and deliberate as though he was forcing his feet on, which he was in a sense, he'd spent the week looking forward to this walk, he wasn't going to let it get cut short, "Isane can I ask you a question?"

Isane nodded, "Of course."

"Tell me honsetly, when I was brought here, I was an experiment...." he paused, "Does that mean I still am?"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, stopping suddenly, he leant on his knees and took a few deep breaths, "I can't shake this feeling that I'm not equal to the other shinigami anymore. I feel like I'm still just an experiment."

"You don't look like an experiment." she said quietly.

He nodded, "But do you look at me the same way as you look at all the other shinigami?"

Isane was silent.

"Do I take your silence as a no?" he asked staring into her soft eyes.

She shook her head, "You're just someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He tore his eyes away, "I'm sorry." he muttered, "I don't even deserve to be in your company. I'm nothing anymore, I lost my seated position thirty years ago, I abandoned my squad." he stood up slowly, "Maybe I should have just let myself die in the real world."

"Don't say that." Isane snapped suddenly, "Everybody deserves to live, you've just had a bad run, its not your fault."

Rain took a shaky step, "Maybe I deserved it."

"Any experiment that runs away deserves what it gets." a voice snapped angrily.

Rain froze as Mayuri Kurosutchi stepped out of the shadow, dropping the camoflauge he'd been using.

"Kurosutchi." Rain hissed.

"Experiments shouldn't speak unless instructed to." Mayuri continued, "And experiments should terminate when they're told to."

Rain stepped forwards closing the gap slowly, "You're a bastard Kurosutchi."

"Is that any way to speak to your captain?" Mayuri asked, his golden eyes narrowing.

"I'll nerver recognise you as my captain again faggot." Rain growled, "Fracture Hone Nokogiri!" he hissed, drawing his zanpakuto from its scabbard, it flashed and morphed.

"You're going to try to fight me?" Mayrui asked quietly, "Fool."

"BANKAI!" Rain screamed slamming the blade into the concrete floor. The skeletons appeared quickly, rising from the ground and arranging themselves in lines in front of him, the few with shields stepped back, walking past him and encircling Isane.

"Rain!" Isane cried, "You can't fight in your condition."

Rain ignored the mutinous cries of his own body as the skeletons around him prepared themselves for the attack.

Mayuri drew his zanpakutou in a single movement, "BANK-"

"Don't Captain Kurosutchi." a voice called interrupting him.

Rain blinked as Captain Unohana flashed into the gap between him and Mayuri, she had Ukitake with her, Ukitake stared at Rain meaningfully.

"Put it away Rain." he commanded slowly.

Rain grunted and yanked his cleaver from the ground, the skeletons dissolving into dust. He rose, shaking violently. He dropped to one knee again but Isane caught him before he could collapse completely.

"Take him back to the headquarters." Unohana ordered softly.

Isane nodded and hoisted Rain to his feet, draping his arm across her shoulders. She'd never noticed how tall he was, just taller than herself.

"I'm sorry Isane." Rain sighed, "Sorry."

Isane turned the corner taking them out of sight of the captains, "It's okay." she soothed.

Rain took a slow breath, he could smell her hair, it smelt so good, delicious almost, his nose burned with the scent. He lifted himself with a small burst of energy and licked her, his tongue sliding up her cheek before he caught himself. He froze, tongue still resting on her cheek. She was blushing and staring at him curiously.

Rain went scarlet and turned away, "I apologise Vice-Captain. I don't know what came over me.", Rain muttered trying to get back to some sort of formality, what did she think of him now, she probably thought he was some sort of crazy freak. And he was certain it wasn't one of those 'but he's my crazy freak' thoughts.

Another week later.

Rain was kneeling in front of the captain commander, Unohana and Ukitake both standing beside him. Kurosutchi was glowering at the three of them from across the room, Nemu standing attentively beside him.

"You wish to leave the twelfth squad, is that correct?" the Captain-Commander asked quietly.

"Yes sir." Rain muttered in answer.

"Have you approached another captain to request a transfer to their squad?"

Rain nodded slowly, "I have spoken to Captain Unohana and she has agreed to allow me to transfer to the fourth squad."

The Captain-Commander nodded, "Captain Unohana, does this man have any healing experience?"

Unohana shook her head, "No but as an ex-member of the Technological Research Bureau I believe he may be a valuable asset to us." she paused, "I know it may seem like a strange choice but I'm hoping that you will allow Rain into my squad even if he lack prowess at healing."

The Captain-Commander nodded, "Very well, Ichimaru Rain, you are hereby transferred from Captain Kurosutchi's Twelfth Division to Captain Unohana's Fourth Division."

Rain walked quietly beside Unohana and Ukitake as they returned to the fourth barracks.

"Ichimaru?" Ukitake asked quietly, "Does that mean you're the brother of Gin?"

Rain shook his head, "Sorry to dissapoint captain but no, I'm merely his cousin." Rain was silent for a moment, "Speaking of Gin, I haven't seen him, has something happened to him?"

Ukitake was silent for a moment, "I guess I should explain everything that happened."

Rain shook his head, "Please captain, just tell me up front."

Ukitake nodded, "Very well, he's betrayed Soul Society along with two other captains."

Rain nodded knowingly, "He never could keep out of trouble."


	3. Chapter 3: Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the Bleach characters, that honour falls onto Tite Kubo's shoulders, I do own the OC in this story though (ie Rain). **

Chapter 3 : Roses

Rain stared at the rose in his hands, twirling it experimentally. He glanced at the door to Isane's room again and chewed on his lip, he never was particularly good at the emotional stuff. He could remember the speed of light to 6 places and pi to 10 and he could list every kidou move from memory but this emotion stuff was hard to express right. He hoped he was doing this right. Raising his hand, sighing quietly, eyes closed, he knocked. But his hand connected with something soft instead of the hard wooden door frame. He tore his eyes open and stared at Isane's face, his curled fist was resting on her shoulder.

"M-M-My apologies Vice-Captain!" he said stepping back hurriedly. _Dammit, I've already made a mess of this._

"Rain? What's wrong?"

Rain was quiet for a moment trying to sort out what to say, "I'm sorry it's late Vice-Captain but I need to tell you something." he paused as he followed Isane's gaze to the rose. He coughed lightly and handed it to her, "May I join you inside, u-unless you wanted to stay outside, I don't want to go inside, well I would like very much to but if you don't want me to...." his voice trailed away, "I don't want to intrude is all."

Isane blushed a little as she took the rose he was holding out to her, she sniffed it, frowned slightly and sniffed again, "It has no scent."

Rain jumped slightly, "Sorry, that's my fault, I wasn't sure whether you liked the smell of roses so I got a scentless one." he held one side of his jacket open, a rack of vials fixed inside it, "What's your favourite scent, I have everything from strawberries to fresh-mown grass to wildflowers."

Isane smiled softly, "Do you have Roses?"

Rain's face fell. "I knew I'd forgotten something."

Isane shook her head, "It's okay, and I was about to go for a walk to see Captain Unohana, would you like to walk with me?"

Rain nodded, "I'd love to walk with you- I mean, uh, I'd like that very much."

Isane stepped outside and closed the door gently. "So, how are you adjusting to the fourth squad?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

Rain was silent for a moment, "Well I've only been in the squad for the better half of the afternoon but I'm enjoying myself so far." he replied still pondering how he was to broach the subject of emotions.

Isane smiled, "I'm glad you like it, Captain Unohana asked me if I thought you should be given a seated position."

Rain froze, "Really?"

Isane stopped walking too, "Yes, she was going to make you an honorary third seat."

"Wouldn't that make the current third seat rather... angry?"

Isane shook her head, "No, I think she was going to give you a third seat position as well so that there were two third seats in the squad."

Rain shook his head, "But I'm terrible at healing and it's not like my zanpakutou does healing either."

Isane shrugged, "I said yes to it so I think she's going ahead with it."

"Why did you say yes?"

The rose twirled in her fingers, "I felt bad about you being experimented on and losing your seat and everything."

"You took pity on me?" Rain asked quietly as he stared at the twirling rose. He lifted his hand to the rose, "May I?" he asked. She handed him the rose and he raised the stem to his teeth, carefully biting off the thorns and leaves. He ran his fingers along the stem to check it was smooth and then slit it behind Isane's left ear, he smiled in spite of himself. "Beautiful."

Isane blushed again and began walking suddenly.

Rain walked fast to catch up to her, his pace slowing as he drew alongside her, he looked at her silently for a few more moments, "I will never accept pity from anyone." he said quietly, "Except you."

Isane glanced at him then squealed suddenly as her foot caught on a warped floorboard, she began to fall forward but stopped almost as suddenly, Rain's arm catching her. He lifted her upright.

"Are you alright Isane?" he asked as she stared at him, he beautiful eyes staring into the concerned emeraldness of his own.

She nodded slowly and stepped back from him, "Thank you." she muttered embarrassed.

"Isane? Rain?" asked a voice.

"C-Captain!" Isane said startled.

Rain bowed, "Captain Unohana."

Unohana smiled, "Third Seat Rain."

Rain stared at the ground anxiously, "P-Please captain, I haven't earned that seat."

Unohana smiled mischievously, "The paperwork is already finished."

"A-Already?" Rain stuttered."

Unohana nodded, "Now what are you two doing out so late?" she asked, silently taking note of the rose behind her Vice-Captain's ear.

"I was coming to see you Captain." Isane said quietly.

"Are you having trouble sleeping again?" Unohana asked quietly.

Isane shook her head, "No, I'm trying not to sleep anymore, Matsumoto told me that sleeping a lot makes you grow and I-" she paused awkwardly, "I'm already too tall."

Rain's left eyebrow shot up of its own accord as he glanced down at his own imposingly tall frame.

"I see." Unohana said smiling, "I don't think depriving yourself of sleep will help Isane." she turned to Rain, "How about you Rain, what keeps you up at this hour of the night?"

Rain glanced at Isane and felt his cheeks burning, "I-I uh, that is, I" he stopped and took a breath, "I came to speak to Vice-Captain Kotetsu about a personal matter."

Isane glanced at him with a mixture of surprise and realisation showing in her face.

Unohana nodded, "I'll leave you two to your discussion then."

"No, Captain, please, you two will have something more important to discuss than I would, I can come see the Vice-Captain at another time."

"No." the Captain said smiling, "You two can speak now and I'll stay up until Isane comes to see me." she said staring meaningfully at Rain.

Rain felt a strange sense of terror flowing through him, "Y-Yes Captain, W-Whatever you want." he stuttered bowing.

Unohana smiled and disappeared around the walkway corner, Rain almost shivered as he turned to face Isane.

Isane was silently fidgeting with one of her braided strand of hair, she looked uncomfortable, "So, what was this -uh- personal matter you needed to talk to me about?"

Rain shook his head, "N-No, Vice-Captain, it's not important, your discussion with the Captain will be much more urgent, I'm sorry for bothering you. Good night." he said hurriedly before turning to leave.

"G-Good night." Isane replied slightly puzzled.

"Hanatarou!" Rain called jogging lightly to catch up to the black haired male.

"Th-Third Seat Sir!" Hanatarou murmured bowing his head as Rain stopped in front of him.

"It's Yamada isn't it?" Rain asked quietly.

"Y-Yes." Hanatarou replied nodding.

"Can we not be so formal?" Rain muttered putting a hand on Hanatarou's shoulder, "I need a favour."

Hanatarou straightened up, "What sort of favour?"

Rain smirked, "I need someone to help me train, can you help?"

Hanatarou went pale, "B-But I'm no good at fighting a-and.." he cast around for excuses, "I don't have my zanpakutou on me."

Rain nodded, "I guessed you might not so I brought it with me." He said holding up the sheathed katana. Hanatarou's face went whiter still, "Listen Yamada, I know you're not a fighter, I respect that, it's just, you're the only one in the squad that I even remotely know, apart from Captain Unohana and Isane- I mean, Vice-Captain Kotetsu."

Hanatarou nodded, "I guess I have to don't I?"

Rain shrugged, "I won't force you to." he sighed, "But I really need a hand, I've been in stasis for thirty years, I need to brush up on my skills.

Hanatarou begrudgingly stood a few metres away from Rain, zanpakutou in hand, the blade swaying wildly in Hanatarou's shaking hands.

"Are you ready?" Rain asked quietly drawing his own katana from it's sheath, he glanced at another shinigami sitting off to the side, "Are you ready with that medkit?" he called to the shinigami.

"Yes sir!" a pair of female voices called back, the green haired twins nodding vigorously.

"Alright, her I come Hanatarou!" he called before disappearing from view and reappearing in front of Hanatarou, sword flashing down towards Hanatarou's shoulder. Rain stopped himself before the katana hit.

Hanatarou yelped and leapt back, accidentally throwing his zanpakutou into the air. The katana twirled and then dropped blade first into the grass.

Rain pulled Hanatarou to his feet and collected the sword, he handed it hilt-first to the embarrassed seventh seat, "Do you want to have a break for a moment?" Rain asked.

"Y-Yes, if y-you don't mind."

"Of course not." Rain said smiling, "While you're having a breather can you drop something off for me?" he asked pulling something from the pocket of his leather coat.

"What is it?" Hanatarou asked taking the ruby red box.

"Its a bottle of rose scented liquid and a bundle of rose-scented incense. Can you give them to Isan- uh, Vice-Captain Kotetsu for me, with my compliments?"

Hanatarou nodded.

"When you get back I'll work on healing instead, afterall, that's what this squad is about right?"

The next day.

Hanatarou shook his head, "N-No Rain, you're doing it wrong."

Rain growled in disapproval and sat back, the green healing aura he'd been creating faded away almost instantaneously, "This is impossible."

"You're not focusing your reiatsu right." Hanatarou muttered moving to the other side of the patient, "I'll show you again."

Rain watched as the cuts sealed themselves and the green aura faded.

"Can we take a break for a moment Yamada?" Rain asked sitting back, "All this kidou is giving me a headache."

Hanatarou nodded, "Do you want me to remove the pain?"

Rain shook his head, "I haven't had a headache in years, let me savour it." he muttered pulling something from his coat, it was another ruby red box, "Can you deliver this to Isane for me?"

"You mean Vice-Captain Kotetsu?" Hanatarou asked taking the box.

Rain blushed slightly, "Yeah, its a pad of rose scented calligraphy paper and a rose shaped and scented calligraphy brush."

Hanararou stood and carried the box from the room.

The next day.

Hanatarou shrunk away as Rain advanced towards him with Hone Nokogiri raised threateningly.

"C-Can we take a break!" the seventh seat yelled, katana held defensively above his head.

Rain nodded and returned his zanpakutou to katana form, his free hand drawing another red box from his pocket.

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu?" Hanatarou asked taking the package.

Rain nodded, "Rose scented candles and soaps." he muttered quietly so that the trio of onlookers couldn't hear.

The next day.

Hanatarou grunted as he dragged the box of clothing inside, "Are you sure you need all these clothes?" he asked weakly.

Rain nodded as he stared bemused at the four-poster bed's assembly instructions, since when had people sold disassembled furniture in Soul Society? What was this world coming to? "Yeah, just leave them there, I'll sort them out in a minute."

Hanatarou let go of the box and closed the paper wall's door, he glanced around the room, there was a lot of black, the paper wall had been changed to depict a graveyard at night, the bed covers that were stacked neatly to one side were pitch black and the wooden desk and chair that sat in one corner had been stained black. Even the floor had an enormous thick black rug covering it.

"Where did you get all your money Rain?" Hanatarou asked quietly as he prodded the thick carpet with a socked foot.

Rain clanked something into place and stood up, "Finally!" he muttered triumphantly as he inspected his handiwork on the four poster bed. It had all been wood to start with but he'd made a few modifications, like the metal skulls that hung on the cords to tie back the black curtains that surrounded the bed, or the metal hawk's feet on the bottom of the bed's four legs. Rain began throwing the sheets onto the bed, "I haven't used any of my wage for thirty years so I've got a bit of money saved up." he said simply, more focused on trying to iron out a crease from the bedsheet. "I still don't understand why I got a place with two rooms, don't third seats only have one room?"

Hanatarou shrugged, "I have no idea, I only have one."

Rain was silent for a moment as he threw the quilt over the top of the bed, it had a strange black and white checkerboard pattern covering it.

"We should go get that table from outside." he mused as he dumped the remaining stack of linen, a pair of towels and a black bathrobe onto the desk.

"It's very heavy." Hanatarou grunted as he lifted the other end of the dining table.

Rain shrugged, "It's not that bad." he took a step forward, the table going with him. Then there was a soft thud and Hanatarou yelped as he stumbled backwards clutching his foot. Rain put the table down gently and crouched down next to him, "Are you okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow as Hanatarou blew on his injured appendage.

"Is everything alright?" Called a concerned voice. Rain turned slowly, he knew that voice, Isane was standing at the door of the next room looking at them nervously.

"I-Isane?" Rain stuttered. He gulped realising his rudeness, "I mean, Vice-Captain, I'm sorry."

She blushed a little, "It's okay, Captain Unohana told me someone was moving in today I didn't expect it to be you."

Rain scratched the back of his neck nervously, his displaced hair sliding over the front of his shoulders. "To be honest Vice-Captain I didn't expect it to be me either, I mean I didn't expect to be moving in next to you, I mean I didn't expect me to be the one moving in next to you."

"Do you need a hand?" she asked glancing down at Hanatarou.

"N-n-no Vice-Captain, there's nothing you need to concern yourself with, I wouldn't want you to lift a finger to help me, well I'd love to be someone you'd lift a finger to help, but what I mean is...." Rain's voice trailed off, _Speaking to a girl is normally so easy, why do I have so much trouble speaking to Isane?_

"Okay, if you need me just knock." She said before disappearing back inside.

"I'll try my best not to disturb you Isane!" Rain called softly.

Captain Ukitake watched the events outside Rain's new quarters quietly alongside Captain Unohana.

"He's very nervous around her, are you sure this is a good idea?" the white haired captain asked quietly.

Unohana smiled slightly, "I'll stand by my decision for now, Isane is too shy to go searching herself and Rain has a similar problem, but not on the same scale. All he needs is a little push."

Ukitake sighed, "I hope she tells him Roses aren't her favourite soon, I can only take so many unwanted gifts."

Rain sighed as he sat down at the table, Hanatarou sitting across from him.

"What do you think Yamada?" Rain asked motioning to the bookshelf behind him, the golden cage that housed a crow and the small self-contained bathroom he'd decked out with a black floormat and black towels.

"You really like black." Hanatarou commented quietly.

Rain shrugged, "Its a comforting colour, think about it, if everything in the world was black you wouldn't be able to see anything and if you can't see anything you can't fear it." he smirked, "Yes, my logic is twisted."


End file.
